Two for Tea
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: It's no classic fairy tale, but Madeline's confession means everything to Raven. Raven/Madeline


Usually, Raven found it calming to be alone, the empty area peaceful. It was there where she could recharge, plan for whatever could possibly come next. She had preferred to be alone to being with her mother (and her minions) when she was a child.

Now, however, being alone was scary. It wasn't that she had chosen to be alone, but that others had chosen it for her. There had been one cry of the usual "It's Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen!" and then everyone was off.

She sighed, then pulled her schedule out of her pocket. It was going to be a long year, especially with all of the evil classes that she would be forced to take.

"Let's start the day with learning how to terrify everyone," she whispered. "Won't that just be great?"

"What will be great?" a voice behind her asked.

Raven jumped, then turned around. She gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, Maddie, it's just you."

Who else would it be? she thought.

It wasn't that Raven didn't have friends - Cedar, Ceres, and of course, Maddie - it was just that Maddie was the one that she was closest with. Besides, some of her friend's still preferred to be alone. Ceres always chose to eat alone, even when there was more than enough empty seats at their castleteria lunch table for her.

"Of course it's me," she said, then looked down at herself. She began to pinch and poke herself, even pulling on the edge of her skirt. "Yep, it's definitely me." She grinned.

Raven laughed. "I was just heading to my first class of the day."

Maddie pulled her pocket watch out. "I was just heading for tea!" She held out the clock to her. "Oh, could you just look at the time?"

Out of nowhere, she pulled out a small table. She threw a white tablecloth over it, then began to set it. "Would you mind joining me, Raven?"

Raven smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Besides, she didn't have any better plans. Tea with Maddie was always better than evil classes.

She pulled up a chair, then sat down. Earl Grey the mouse sat by an overturned tea cup, his paws wrapped around a cookie crumb. Raven grabbed a cookie for herself.

"What kind of tea are we having today?" Any tea was good to her; being friend's with Maddie had definitely made her a regular tea drinker.

"Let me check," Maddie replied. She poured herself a cup, then took a sip. "Why Raven, we are only having the very best tea in the world!" She poured herself another cup. "Would you like some?"

Raven nodded. "I would love it."

Maddie poured her one. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Raven took a quick sip. "This is the best tea that I've drank in a while!"

Maddie grinned. "Have as many cups as you'd like."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking tea in the middle of the hallway. Classes went on without them. If anyone tried to make them head to class, Raven would say that they were only doing the evil thing by skipping class. She doubted that anyone would try though.

"What were you looking so down about earlier?"

Raven looked down to her reflection in her teacup. If she stopped wearing so much purple and black, would people stop thinking that she was evil?

"Raven?"

"Oh, sorry," she responded. "I was just thinking about how everyone ran away from me earlier."

"They did?"

Raven nodded.

She began to speak in Riddlish, though Raven did not pay attention. No longer could she taste her tea.

"Raven?" Clear concern was in her friend's voice, and she looked truly sad. Maddie almost never was sad; it was strange seeing her like that.

"Sorry," she said again. "I guess that I just wish that there were more people who realized how good that I was. I don't want people to hate me."

Maddie put a hand on Raven's own, then squeezed it tightly. "What do you mean? Everyone loves you."

Raven shook her head.

"Especially me," Maddie said. She leaned closer, her eyes widening. "Raven, there is nothing nicer than having tea with you."

Raven's heart began to speed up. That look in Maddie's eyes was usual to the royalty in fairy tales. There was no way to say that was just a look of friendship.

It was a mad thing to think, but Raven knew that Maddie was speaking the truth.

"I love being with you," Raven replied. She leaned forward. "I really do."

Her earlier worries melted away. Right then, all that mattered was that the two of them were having a moment together. She could, and probably would, worry about evil classes and who others mistook her for later. Now, she had tea that she needed to drink.

So they sat, spoke in Riddlish, and drank tea together until it was time for the next class.


End file.
